The major objective of this proposal is to elucidate the function of proalbumin in the process of serum albumin biosynthesis and secretion. To achieve this the disposition of this protein in various fractions of the endoplasmic reticulum of liver will be examined in a search for specific receptors involved in the packaging of this protein for secretion by this system.